User talk:KidVegeta
Its Working Indeed So, same question, different place. Would you be willing to give me some feedback on ideas in my fan-fic? Zf6hellion 12:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Questions From A Newb KidVegeta, how do you make a custom signature and a signature bubble? -TrueWarrior yo y u delete my blog? Who is this? -KidVegeta Re: Sigs Thanks, it helped. Hey, KV, it's Zeon1. Two things: First, could I tweak the swearing template to make a blood and gore one? Second, Do you have any ideas for The Avenged? THE MAN IS THE MAN! 21:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay: here it is THE MAN IS THE MAN! 21:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) can yu review Royal Bloodline, i think its my best story yet. even though its not finished. Yours Truly , |text=I Live Today }} 10:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Problem Why you not need it any more? I think you tired about it mess up wikia. Any tell me about your problem. I just want know. I will help you. Thanks Kyle Kytle 21:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Just stopped by to say Hi. Also, how do you do those cool sigs that you have? --[[User:Guysponge22|'GUYSPONGE']][[User talk:Guysponge22|'22']] Would you be willing to make a colaberation story? I would be honored to work with you. Leave a message bulliten Sleep My Gohan Review Heyy, Veggie Baby, could ya review Sleep My Gohan for me? Puhleeze? :P AkurnaSkulblaka 19:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Leave a message, bullitin stories I'm sorry but no, I once read the one about Kid Buu, but I didn't totally understand it. I'm sure you're amazing writter though, and I'll be sure to read them ASAP :D [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 01:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? Which one should I start with? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm reading the Yajirobe one...and I'm quite confused...is he in the army or something? Well anyway, you want me to give you a little gif like that little dancing one above? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks >.> [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Erm...KV-chan? I uhh...read your Yajirobe story, and I admit it really grew on me...also, are you the guy behind this? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Skype!? I be on skype... all the time, in fact. AkurnaSkulblaka 18:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates Category:Templates Problem Edit I did edits it sometime happen before. Now I mistake. I just sorry. I know use leave message that all. Kyle Kytle 19:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Trollz Category:Templates Nope. -KidVegeta Category:Templates The Corner Button.. and... Category:Templates Re: AkurnaSkulblaka LOL I wasn't calling Aku a slut, its this joke I made a long time ago when we were on Tinychat but she didnt remeber so yeah she kind of got it as an insult. Second, you can't call my balls of and finally, I don't want to Cyber Sex with Aku...I mean I still remember and I regret it, I mean I sounded like a guy who cant get a girl by his own so he goes to the internet and Roleplay Sex...yeah messed up. Anyway, sorry for what I did to Aku, bye. - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 00:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Weird Fanfic Idea I want to help! I already wrote some rap battles. If you want me to help, contact me on my talk page You should be credited too! How come you took yourself off the property thing? I want to credit you as creator! -The Sponge Chat Evolved I have created an DBE version of your story. If you dont want this then tell me and I will delete it right away.The Power Of 11 Vegetas Has Been Unleased!!! 02:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go for it. -KidVegeta Corner button error The button, (Happy Leap Day, Guysponge22!) was wat Imma meaning. I have a wiki, and I want to know how-to-make that button. --Guysponge 'Hi KidVegeta :--) Its me! (Maybeh you dont remember?) Ive written a decent fanfic so far, and I was wondering if I could post it on here? With artwork and profiles? :) And maybe, whenever you arent too busy with life, that you could read it and review it? Also: I saw your profile and the Star Wars bubbly sig xD (That doesnt REALLY say my name there, right? O.O) Well, thanks for listening anyways. And tell your kitty that I said hi! 22:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ' Episode 2 is finished!!! ERB episode idea Go for it. -KidVegeta :